


「歌剧魅影」 All I ask of you

by Shakarian



Series: Musical [5]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Summary: 仔细想想，更不值的是小梅格啊，子爵好歹还曾经拥有，她呢？她所求的，不过是暗恋的人能好好看她一眼。但话又说回来，倾情付出就必定得到回报吗？爱情从来就不讲道理。叹息。
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera & Meg Giry
Series: Musical [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096478
Kudos: 1





	「歌剧魅影」 All I ask of you

梅格想要的，是一角飘扬的黑色衣裾。

她的母亲，前任巴黎歌剧院芭蕾教师吉里夫人曾经说过，若是在舞台上觉得紧张，就不要光顾着注意观众，而是无视他们，并把视线集中于某个特定的点。

因此，被无数双赤裸健壮的手臂托举在半空时，她总是盯着观众席二楼的左边。偶尔，她梦寐以求的影子会在那方向短暂地闪现，模糊得甚至没法确定是不是产生了错觉。

在那时，科尼岛最迷人的性感女郎所摆出的造型总会不由自主地变得夸张，台下观众则通常报以更热烈的欢呼和掌声，还有此起彼伏的尖声口哨。

唉，这些粗鲁，无礼，并且毫无高雅情调的美国人。 

头一次出纰漏时她忐忑不安，生怕下台后会遭到严厉的母亲责骂。但黑衣裳的幻影剧院主管盯视女儿良久，却只是抿紧嘴唇，嘴角两边的纹路愈发明显。

“你要尊重你的表演，不管观众是什么样。”她只是这样说。“如果错误无法避免，那至少也要错得足够美观，可以成为艺术品。”

她听从了母亲的劝导，并且做得很好。

母亲并未因此斥责她，但从不允许她踏上通往顶楼的台阶。同衣襟主人有关的一应事项，全都是夫人亲自前去交涉。

想到这些时，梅格会有些失落。她还记得当年母亲据理力争，向巴黎歌剧院的经理们引荐克莉丝汀.戴伊时的模样。当时她们俩同样穿着奴隶侍女的寒酸衣装，在伴舞间隙交头接耳。克莉丝汀已经不在这里了，但显然母亲认为女儿仍然没有资格捡拾被那个女孩视若敝屣的珍宝。

或许是自己还不够好……梅格想。或许还需要更多的练习。

她没有那样惊世艳绝的天赋，必须靠精湛的舞台表演来弥补嗓音的不足。

休假的时候去海滩上晒半天日光浴好了，那里有许多机会可以获取灵感。梅格这么决定。

\---

幻影剧团女主演的化妆室里陈设着全套洛可可风格的家具。对于一向以摩登潮流为傲的曼哈顿来说这或许显得有些过于复古，但那些漩涡和雕花会让梅格想起自己的家乡，那些更轻盈，更精致的人们。大洋彼岸的人们习惯于用脉脉温情遮掩真实面孔，而这里，一切都那么直接，粗粝，连口音都显得轻浮。

屋子里略有些凌乱，到处都是仰慕者送来的鲜花，还有各式各样的礼物，有些甚至还没来得及拆封。不过梅格不让女仆整理她的房间，只在必要的时候作适当打扫。她喜欢这种舒服的杂乱，被小东西包围着，她会觉得很有安全感。

她用毛巾擦拭着半湿的金发，懒洋洋地拾起最近一束鲜花上的卡片，瞅了一眼，扔到一边。永远都是些陈词滥调--赞美她的容貌，邀请晚餐，甚或“共渡美好的夜晚”。

这些人买了票来看演出，只需要侏儒与残废足够好笑，媚眼足够销魂，大腿足够丰腴。没有人真正在乎她的表演，严苛精准地指点何处应该作出怎样的改善。这里毕竟不是巴黎，也不是歌剧院。

梅格深深叹了口气，打开抽屉，把成排的华美珠宝和一把镶嵌着珍珠母的精巧手枪拨到一边--后者来自于一个南卡罗莱那的戏迷，坚持要让他的女神有件配得上身份的“小东西”防身--从梳妆台深处取出她最珍贵的宝藏。十年前，在大队警察闯入并毁灭巴黎歌剧院地底宫殿的前一刻，她偷偷藏起了遗落在椅子上的这件东西。

一个半脸面具，颧骨的部位染着一抹红晕。母亲从不让她有跟它的主人面对面接触的机会，但梅格轻轻摩挲着细腻冰凉的陶瓷，在脑海中拼出同样的另一半五官。那是一张深邃的脸，回忆中的眼神仿佛带着火焰。

或许这是什么都知道的吉里夫人唯一不了解的秘密。

梅格仰起头，将面具覆在自己脸上。

时隔多年，面具主人遗留的气息早已在这件器物上消散了，但她永远不会忘记。那极浅极淡的味道，干燥洁净，稍稍离远便会和虚空溶为一体。

其他男人的气味令梅格恶心。烟草呛辣，香水做作，更别提还有其他更加不堪一提的东西。每天清晨，她需要独自跳入大海，潜水直至肺部快要爆炸，让那幽暗冰冷的咸水将残存污秽冲刷干净。唯有如此，才能鼓起勇气，重拾期待，期待这一天或许能有机会瞥见那黑色飘扬的衣裾。

接着，无论结局失落或是欣喜。在回到化妆室时，用他的面具遮蔽自己的脸。享受这短短的片刻之后，换好华服的盔甲，佩上珠宝的武器，踏入等候良久的豪华战车。

这里是物欲横流的纽约，就连获取一片面包都得付出代价；而她，发誓要成为他的盾。

\---

梅格静静坐在化妆室中，没有拧亮台灯。黑暗中浮现无数张面孔，有的戴着面具，有的满布伤痕。有的，扭曲得像是片刻之前几乎化身为涅墨西斯的母亲。

梅格，魅惑灵巧，烂漫天真的愚人。梅格，曲线玲珑，海滩上戏水的泳装美人。惊世骇俗又别出心裁的戏码迷倒了所有观众，但最想迷惑的那一个却根本没有看你一眼。他满心期待着正餐拉开序幕，你却只是开胃菜盘上一道可有可无的奶油花边。他的心里，只有那个从巴黎渡海前来的魔女，和他们的杂种。

真可笑，怎么会误以为母亲没有发觉呢？吉里夫人什么都知道。

可是母亲，无所不知的母亲。时至今日，你为何仍要忧愁烦恼？见到那个孩子的第一眼时就该明白了。小小的深邃五官，同面具勾勒出的容貌几乎毫无区别，还有那双明亮的琥珀色眼睛。

夏尼子爵的继承人，也是他的继承人。我们的主人拥有了属于自己的孩子，他必然会想要把生命中的一切奉献给血脉相连的孩子，就跟你所做的完全一样，不是吗？

而克莉丝汀，啊，克莉丝汀。那个随心所欲地玩弄了所有人又背叛所有人，却只要踏上舞台便光芒万丈，令人绝对无法挪开视线的身影。每个人都恨她，恨她的自私与无情，却又无可奈何，身不由己地为她着迷。

克莉丝汀.戴伊才是天生的女主角，而梅格.吉里，从来都只能站在旁边，看着她被众神之首，暗夜之主拣选。一次，又一次。

远方，似神又似魔的歌声已经响起，唱着她一直渴望，却永远没有机会唱响的音符。由他亲手谱就的乐章，唯独为克莉丝汀谱就的乐章。那一对无法追赶的灵魂与灵魂，已经在属于他们的殿堂中交融共鸣。

你的女儿黯然神伤的，只不过是，只不过是，从一开始，直到结束。她所有奋不顾身的努力，甚至没能在他心中留下任何痕迹。

可是母亲，你又为何要如此狂暴地愤怒？唐璜的舞台上，那双燃烧的眼。他视线中全部的火焰，自始至终只给了一个人。

我们早就明白这一点，不是吗？却仍然毫无保留地付出，倾尽所有地牺牲，并且甘之如饴。期望点燃了的自己，能为漫漫长夜带来一点热，一点光。

不过，一切都该结束了。太阳升起之时，烛光就要安静地退场。

你的女儿所求的，只是能被那个人好好地看着，没有火焰也没关系。

一次。面对面地，凝视他，并且被他凝视。在熄灭之前，一次就好。

梅格放下面具，抓起那支镶嵌着珍珠母的小手枪，往里压入一颗子弹。

“古斯塔夫？”她把枪掖进腰带，走出房门。“可爱的孩子。你妈妈等会儿就要唱完了，这么精彩的表演，一定要安可很久很久。我带你去玩吧。”

（完）


End file.
